00fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Series 4: Stardust Memories
Stardust Memories (スターダスト·メモリー, Sutādasuto Memorīzu) is the forth part of The Dark Chronicles, which follows the journey of [[Cabuda Yami|'Ca'buda Yami]]. It spans 105 chapters, which is split into 10 volumes, 1 of them shared with Series 3. Plot Chapters Volume 32: Stardust Memories (スターダストメモリーズ, Sutādasuto Memorīzu) *Chapter 0 (225): Stardust Memories *Chapter 1 (226): Arcana Chance (1) *Chapter 2 (227): Arcana Chance (2) *Chapter 3 (228): Zero: The Fool (1) *Chapter 4 (229): Zero: The Fool (2) *Chapter 5 (230): Zero: The Fool (3) Volume 33: Heartquake Tales (ハートクエイクテイルズ, Hātokueiku Teiruzu) *Chapter 6 (231): Kage to Yami (1) *Chapter 7 (232): Kage to Yami (2) *Chapter 8 (233): Kage to Yami (3) *Chapter 9 (234): Kage to Yami (4) *Chapter 10 (235): Heartquake Tales (1) *Chapter 11 (236): Heartquake Tales (2) *Chapter 12 (237): Heartquake Tales (3) *Chapter 13 (238): Thirteen: The Death (1) *Chapter 14 (239): Thirteen: The Death (2) *Chapter 15 (240): Thirteen: The Death (3) *Chapter 16 (241): The King of Kings (1) Volume 34: Arcana Chance (アルカナチャンス, Arukana Chansu) *Chapter 17 (242): The King of Kings (2) *Chapter 18 (243): The King of Kings (3) *Chapter 19 (244): Arcana Chance (3) *Chapter 20 (245): Arcana Chance (4) *Chapter 21 (246): Eight: The Justice (1) *Chapter 22 (247): Eight: The Justice (2) *Chapter 23 (248): Eight: The Justice (3) *Chapter 24 (249): Six: The Lovers (1) *Chapter 25 (250): Six: The Lovers (2) *Chapter 26 (251): Six: The Lovers (3) *Chapter 27 (252): Six: The Lovers (4) Volume 35: Guardian (Holy) (ガーディアン(ホーリー), Gādian (Hōrī)) *Chapter 28 (253): Six: The Lovers (5) *Chapter 29 (254): Six: The Lovers (6) *Chapter 30 (255): Six: The Lovers (7) *Chapter 31 (256): Guardian (Holy) (1) *Chapter 32 (257): Guardian (Holy) (2) *Chapter 33 (258): Guardian (Holy) (3) *Chapter 34 (259): Guardian (Holy) (4) *Chapter 35 (260): Three: The Empress (1) *Chapter 36 (261): Three: The Empress (2) *Chapter 37 (262): Three: The Empress (3) *Chapter 38 (263): Arcana Chance (5) Volume 36: Teen Spirit (ティーン·スピリット, Tīn Supiritto) *Chapter 39 (264): Arcana Chance (6) *Chapter 40 (265): Fotuna Dalad (1) *Chapter 41 (266): Fotuna Dalad (2) *Chapter 42 (267): Fotuna Dalad (3) *Chapter 43 (268): Fotuna Dalad (4) *Chapter 44 (269): Twelve: The Hanged Man (1) *Chapter 45 (270): Twelve: The Hanged Man (2) *Chapter 46 (271): Twelve: The Hanged Man (3) *Chapter 47 (272): The Masked Robber (1) *Chapter 48 (273): The Masked Robber (2) *Chapter 49 (274): The Masked Robber (3) Volume 37: Evangelines (エヴァンジェリン, Evu~anjerins) *Chapter 50 (275): The Masked Robber (4) *Chapter 51 (276): Arcana Chance (7) *Chapter 52 (277): Arcana Chance (8) *Chapter 53 (278): Arcana Chance (9) *Chapter 54 (279): Evangelines (1) *Chapter 55 (280): Evangelines (2) *Chapter 56 (281): Evangelines (3) *Chapter 57 (282): Seven: The Chariot (1) *Chapter 58 (283): Seven: The Chariot (2) *Chapter 59 (284): Seven: The Chariot (3) *Chapter 60 (285): Seven: The Chariot (4) Volume 38: Chariot Emperor (チャリオットエンペラー, Chariotto Enperā) *Chapter 61 (286): Seven: The Chariot (5) *Chapter 62 (287): Seven: The Chariot (6) *Chapter 63 (288): Seven: The Chariot (7) *Chapter 64 (289): Seven: The Chariot (8) *Chapter 65 (290): Arcana Chance (10) *Chapter 66 (291): Arcana Chance (11) *Chapter 67 (292): Four: The Emperor (1) *Chapter 68 (293): Four: The Emperor (2) *Chapter 69 (294): Four: The Emperor (3) *Chapter 70 (295): Four: The Emperor (4) *Chapter 71 (296): The Arrow's Return Volume 39: The Arrow (ザアローズ, Za Arōzu) *Chapter 72 (297): Four Dash: The Emperor's Requiem (1) *Chapter 73 (298): Four Dash: The Emperor's Requiem (2) *Chapter 74 (299): Abandon All Hope *Chapter 74/75 (N/A): THREE HUNDRED *Chapter 75 (300): The Fool's Requiem (1) *Chapter 76 (301): The Fool's Requiem (2) *Chapter 77 (302): The Fool's Requiem (3) *Chapter 78 (303): The Fool's Requiem (4) *Chapter 79 (304): The Requiem Ripple (1) *Chapter 80 (305): The Requiem Ripple (2) *Chapter 81 (306): The Requiem Ripple (3) *Chapter 82 (307): The Requiem Ripple (4) Volume 40: The Hellhound's Forth (ヘルハウンドはフォースだ, Heruhaundo wa Fōsuda) *Chapter 83 (308): Fifthteen: The Devil (1) *Chapter 84 (309): Fifthteen: The Devil (2) *Chapter 85 (310): Fifthteen: The Devil (3) *Chapter 86 (311): Fifthteen: The Devil (4) *Chapter 87 (312): Arcana Chance (12) *Chapter 88 (313): Arcana Chance (13) *Chapter 89 (314): Arcana Chance (14) *Chapter 90 (315): Ten: The Fortune (1) *Chapter 91 (316): Ten: The Fortune (2) *Chapter 92 (317): Ten: The Fortune (3) *Chapter 93 (318): Eleven: The Strength (1) Volume 41: Judgement's Fool (ジャッジメント·フール, Jajjimento no Fūru) *Chapter 94 (319): Eleven: The Strength (2) *Chapter 95 (320): Final Showdown (1) *Chapter 96 (321): Final Showdown (2) *Chapter 97 (322): Final Showdown (3) *Chapter 98 (323): Final Showdown (4) *Chapter 99 (324): Arcana Chance (15) *Chapter 100 (325): Arcana Chance (16) *Chapter 101 (326): Arcana Chance (17) *Chapter 102 (327): Twenty: The Judgement (1) *Chapter 103 (328): Twenty: The Judgement (2) *Chapter 104 (329): Farewell Tokyo Characters Protagonists *[[Cabuda Yami|'Ca'buda Yami]] - Protagonist *[[Karuya Kage|'Ka'ruya 'Ka'ge]] - Ally *Motagi Kite - Ally *Ku Bijon - Ally *Shourai Eien - Ally *Shunken Haku - Ally *Shizun Koibito - Ally Neutrals *Naomi Nickers - Neutral *Clarice Yami - Neutral *Guji Yami - Neutral *Harris Bourne - Neutral *Jason Angus - Neutral *Richard Nickel - Neutral *Dalaf Brian - Neutral Antagonists *Rida Ryoushi - Antagonist *Quant Sklave - Antagonist *Blesse Blau - Antagonist *Höllenhund - Antagonist *Moyasu Saikoro - Antagonist *Senjutsu Kibagami - Antagonist *Itoshi Minikui - Antagonist *Mista Wicker - Main Antagonist Category:The Dark Chronicles Parts